CotS: The Christmas Wish
by Firesblade
Summary: It will be their second Christmas at Cocoyashi, but Riptide doesn't seem to be in the Christmas mood until he learns about the Christmas Star and it's ability. What is Riptide's wish and will it came true?


C.o.t.S: The Christmas Wish

It was nearing the children's second Christmas in Cocoyashi Village and though Destiny and Long were looking forward to, Riptide was not. The first born of Arlong and Nami seemed strangely depressed as he stayed mainly in the bedroom, barely leaving it. Nojiko had become very concerned with Riptide and she even asked if something was wrong. Of course he said nothing was wrong and left at that.

"Riptide sick?" asked Long, one morning during breakfast.

Neither Destiny nor their aunt had noticed that Riptide had not even come out yet to eat. Now Nojiko was very concerned and she went to the bedroom that had been built onto the house. Riptide was lying on the bed, his back to the door.

"Riptide, breakfast is ready," Nojiko said.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," the white saw tooth said.

The blue hair woman knew better and she sat on edge of the bed, resting a on his arm. "Rip, now what is going on?"

"Nothi…." He stopped as a strangled sob erupted from him and his aunt stroked his hair as he just cried.

Hearing their brother, Destiny and Long huddled around the door just as Genzo came in. The village headman joined the two youngsters as Nojiko comforted Riptide.

"Riptide, talk to me," Nojiko said. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"Mother," he said between sobs. "Why can't she be here?"

Nojiko knew she should have known that this was the reason for Riptide's strange behavior. He missed his mother more then anyone actually realized and he had kept all his pain bottled up inside. "She's somewhere in the Grand Line and we have no way to contact her." She said wishing she could do something.

"I just want her here from Christmas," the young hybrid said. "I just want our family to be here."

Hearing this, Genzo got an idea and he slowly smiled. Maybe Riptide could get his wish. He coughed catching both Riptide and Nojiko's attention. "Perhaps you should try wishing on the Christmas Star," he suggested.

Now whether this was true or not, no one really knew, but it seemed at the moment more appropriate to say. Riptide though was very interested and he looked Genzo, his brown eyes full of curiosity. "What is this Christmas Star?"

"You can only see it on Christmas Eve and it is the brightest star in the sky," Genzo said.

"But that's only a week away," Destiny said.

"Better week then month," Long said as he looked at his brother. "Can wait?"

Riptide wiped his eyes, nodding. "Hai, I can."

As Christmas Eve approached, Riptide became more like his old self. Finally it was Christmas Eve and Riptide with his siblings and Nojiko stood outside, staring up at a surprisingly cloudy night sky.

"You got to be kidding," Destiny said, shaking her head. "Who would believe it would cloudy on a night like this."

Riptide didn't seem fazed. "I don't care," he said. "I'm still going to make my wish."

"Can't make wish," Long said. "Need to see star!"

To Riptide, it didn't matter whether or not he couldn't see the Christmas Star he was determined to make his wish. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish that our family could be here."

The next morning…

Riptide, Destiny and Long woke up to the sound of laughter, but it was one they were very familiar to. Destiny looked at her brothers unsure if they were dreaming. Did Riptide's wish come true? Suddenly they heard a curse and someone hitting the floor.

"Luffy, what did I tell you!" came Sanji angry voice.

"Sanji, I'm hungry," Luffy whined.

Never had three youngsters dressed so quickly. "Uncle Luffy," Destiny and Long said as they flung themselves at him.

Riptide looked for only one person at that moment and his heart nearly burst when he saw the greatest present he ever wanted; his mother. Nami was standing by the window looking out when she heard her children's excited cries.

"Mother!" he cried. "Mother, you're really here!"

Riptide threw his arms around her, crying. Nami held him, stroking his head as tears of joy streamed down her face. "Riptide," she whispered. "Baby, you do know how much I missed you, Destiny and Long."

"I missed you, too."

"Oi! Is Nami the only one who going to get attention around here?" Usopp said before Destiny and Long dog, that is, shark piled on him.

Nojiko stood over with Genzo and she gave the older man a glance. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, would you?"

Genzo smiled. "What do you think?" he said.

Nojiko said nothing as she watched the happy scene before them. Riptide and his siblings were laughing as they enjoyed being with their family.

Isn't amazing what a mere heartfelt wish can do, with a little help that is. Merry Christmas and God please one and all.

**Well, there it is my first special! I had a different one planned, but I wouldn't be able to get done it time. Don't worry though it will be done as a New Year's special though. **

**Riptide, Destiny, Long and the entire Saw crew: Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
